<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tone Death by Kameiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516952">Tone Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko'>Kameiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This little part of your brain convinced you to go the kitchen to grab the sharpest knife.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This little part of your brain made sure you did a blood check on the lover in front of you. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>This little part of your brain is reminding you that <b>he's</b> the only one that loves you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This little part of your brain is making you go wee, wee, wee all the way to your room.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tone Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts">FleetSparrow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>You don’t want to have to trust him, Ryou. There’s only…</em>pause for the host to catch up with himself…<em>me. I am the only part of your spirit that can help you see through this man, no, monster’s manipulative schemes. </em>He wraps his arms around the hosts waist, leaning his head against their shoulder. Eyes are closed and breathing in the scent of the other’s fear. <em>He’s sitting directly across from you chatting on about his day and asking you what you want to do this weekend. He’s not even concerned that you’re sweating or see how tense your leg is bobbing up and down. What a shame that he only cares about himself with his fake laughter. You think his other so-called “reasonable” self-talks to him the way I do to you? No. He doesn’t help him at all. Doesn’t help him realize the truth about this world. All the suffering you have to go through with your family recently separating and school life on the verge of collapse. He doesn’t see all the help I brought to you. </em></p><p>Ryou closes his eyes and covers his ears. He doesn’t know who’s in his head. He just wants to rip and tear his hair out and stab himself in the ears with the millennium ring around his neck. Being toned deaf around Yugi wouldn’t be new. He can barely keep up with his newfound relationships’ happy attitude, this is true, but his life is finally turning around for the best. His dad encouraged him to ask Yugi out and socialize with other people more. He gets worried when he sees his son sitting alone at his desk in the dark looking off in space with soulless eyes. He’s seen how happy he is when he hangs out with him and his friends. A smile that everyone of his relatives thought he lost forever, but they don’t know of the mental problems he faces; and this scares him. He hasn’t told anyone.</p><p>“Bakura? Hey! Bakura! Are you ok?” Yugi waves his hand in front of the other’s face, trying to get the man to snap out of it. Does he not see that his eyes are closed? Yugi tries again. What Ryou doesn’t know is that his lover doesn’t see him as a frightened teenager sitting there cowering in the fear, he thinks he is. No, Ryou is sitting there with his mouth partially opened and staring at Yugi with a look that is screaming that his mind is not there. His mind is preoccupied elsewhere, and there’s someone…something else filling this void. In other words, the lights are on but nobody is home. Quickly, Yugi stands up, and shakes Ryou’s shoulders.</p><p>And he doesn’t hear him. Ryou wants to slam and slam his head against the table till he bleeds to death. Watch the blood form in a massive puddle till he’s drowning in his own laughter. Would it be his laughter? Sometimes he hears the laughter in the back of his head at the worst of times. The voice just keeps laughing and laughing in a place that he has no idea how he got there when he comes to. There’s always a connection to this. There’s always someone dead or on the verge of dying in their own blood or someone else’s blood. Duelists mainly. The voice doesn’t like to send people away anymore. They just want to torment for fun and cause the host to force a grip on his reality and escape to his soul room when the pain becomes too much. This is when the voice takes over the host at its darkest hour and goes on the rampage they need to cause in order to accomplish their world domination.</p><p><em>I can force you to laugh out in façade if you need me too, Ryou. Remember that one time I made you laugh so hard that you went into tears over Yugi’s joke that everyone turned to look at you like you were a madman? I found it downright hysterical that the “King of Games” can conquer the evil in the world and thinks he can bring justice to the injustice with his ways. But no, that only got you terrified looks from HIM and his FRIENDS. Why would your friends do that to you, Ryou? They’re supposed to respect your sense of humor. Not mock you for wanting to laugh during these difficult times. They’re not your friends like I keep telling you, but you don’t want to listen to the sensible voice in your head that knows best, and has purposely kept you alive this whole time. </em>A threat<em>. You know what to do at this point. DO IT. </em></p><p>The sharp knife in the back of his pocket is the one that man is talking about. He didn’t want to grab it from the kitchen, but someone made him after he finished making his pancakes that had a big SMILE made out of chocolate chips on them. It didn’t even taste good with how raw it tasted. Still doughy. He doesn’t ever recall eating undercooked food in his life. He coughs out in that, accidentally spraying Yugi in the face with some particles. The other backs away and wipes his face with a handkerchief he keeps in his pocket. <em>He’s distracted! Go for the throat! Remember all the visuals and bodies I have shown you! You got this! Make sure the pharaoh’s host is DEAD. </em>Ryou pulls out the knife and swiftly grabs Yugi by the neck and brings the blade up to his throat.</p><p>“BAKURA!” Yugi grabs the others arm, tugging hard to pull the arm away. He doesn’t want to die tonight! He closes his eyes and cries out for his partner to help him. To give him the strength to help him subdue his lover! The middle of his head starts to glow with an ancient eye. Something’s happening, and the voice doesn’t get a chance for bloodshed. Yugi turns around when Ryou is temporarily blinded by the light, and gives him a deep kiss on the lips.</p><p>Ryou is knocked backwards from the initial shock, the knife dropping from his hand. When the lights go out, he looks around, wondering why he’s on the ground, and why everything is…quiet and his vision is swimming. He rubs his eyes clear and looks up to see Yugi’s face and mouth are moving, but he doesn’t hear anything coming out. In fact, he doesn’t hear anything…or the voice in his head any longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>